


The Dagger Scene, poetics

by TooManyFandoms_TooLittleTime



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Freeform, How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, actually first time posting anything, basically a rewrite, blame my senior teacher, for school, i guess??, i should make that a thing, im sorry if its trash, is that a thing??, poem, poetry rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandoms_TooLittleTime/pseuds/TooManyFandoms_TooLittleTime
Summary: So, basically i had to rewrite a scene for macbeth, and like i was never gonna work with anyone so i made it into a poem? like idk its a freeform poem??? sorry i've never had to explain it, and i have no idea why im posting it but, give it a shot, please? i swear its better than this summary!A REWRITE OF THE MACBETHS ANGST OVER KILLING DUNCAN





	The Dagger Scene, poetics

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! you actually clicked on my piece! thanks, im actually really nervous about posting this since like ive never shared my writing online? for like anything?? but oh well i need to get legit criticism for my stuff or i'll never get better haha. No need for me to drag this on for longer Enjoy!!! ^^

****In front of me a dagger  


The cutting edge faced out  


In attempt to grab, I stagger  


Plain as day it floats insight, (nd’) yet i doubt  


For what is something seen yet never touched?  


Am I cursed to nev’r touch, with you only an apparition  


Or yet be you the babe of fevered dreams  


The looks of like as the one my hands (so) clutched  


You lead me like a horse to water, to use for my aspirations  


Be it my eyes that fail, or the only sense esteemed  


Blade and grip drenched in red  


(Turns away here to other direction and hiss to self)

_There is no dagger! _  
__

__Only unrest from coming murders dread  
_ _

__World’s half rest, with dreams a’torn and haggard  
_ _

__Oblation from old Crones To almighty Hecate  
_ _

__Woken by hellhounds cry, Old death stalks, silent to his pray_ _

____

(Looks angry to ground)

Rigid earth, _hush now _, deafen yourself to the path I lay__  


This void of sound is apt in the coming event  


Pray that your whispers are hushed to not break this stillness  


Duncan still lives as i speak and hesitate  


The more the words spill out, my will follows

**_A bell rings_ **

I’m going now, the body is good as cold  


The ringing whispers to me in bells  


Listen not dear King, for it’s a siren's travel song to Heaven or to Hell  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! me again srry, but can you give me ideas or like bases to write more on? like it can be bout whatever, im just low on ideas rn, so... but ill tag you? in whatever comes out of the idea for helping me so, ill really apreciate it! have a good day!!


End file.
